pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Imps
are creatures referenced in Pocket God Facebook as the beings that run the game, giving it updates and occasionally causing it to malfunction. They are the game's way of referring to Bolt Creative, Frima Studio, and the servers on Facebook. Appearance Imps look very similar to Pygmies, mainly because they share many characteristics. Some imps carry tridents. They have large pointy ears, sharp fangs, wings, gray skirts, and blank eyes.﻿ Many are usually seen eating components of binary code or flapping their wings. 407188_241093489302039_231416730269715_526059_1567692624_n.jpg imp1.jpg Imp.jpg 538245_278533002224754_231416730269715_615753_2019031188_n.jpg 537245_275252152552839_231416730269715_607404_687672898_n.jpg 64036_267465983331456_231416730269715_586691_2135597495_n.jpg Imp Ossy Bletolog Imp Ossy Bletolog, also known as Capt'imp, is the PR officer. "We imps have worked around the clock to fix the game." Imp Ossy Bletolog looks like every other imp. Capt'imp is usually portrayed holding a zero from the binary code in the background and preparing to eat it, showing the imps' carelessness concerning running the game smoothly. March 2011 System Crash On March 14, 2011, Pocket God Facebook failed and could not be played. The next day, the game was restored, all the quest timers were reset and 3 Bones were given to the players for the trouble. The game's way of explaining the game malfunctioning was stating that Ossy Bletolog fell into the gaming blender (or game-mixing machine as it was later known). He was rushed out of the blender before he got seriously injured, but some punishment was in order. The charity of the 3 bones to each player implies that they were left over from Ossy Bletolog's experience in the game-mixer. Asked of the Pocket God Facebook community what his punishment for breaking the game should be, a few responses were burn him slowly, take him apart and clone the parts to sell on the Pygmy Customization, make him a slave, make him watch the Justin Bieber film "Never Say Never", put a Shark on his head, put him the the Volcano, or make him a shooting star. Imp Pop-Ups Multiple pop-ups referencing the Imps may pop up. Updates When the game is in the middle of an update and you go to the game, you will receive this message: "The imps are updating the matrix! Come back in a few minutes!" Slow Internet Connection If the internet is running slowly, the game gives you this message: "The imps down at the server shop have been drinking again. Please hold on while we get the whip." No Ability to Post If the player repeals the game's ability to post to other people's walls, and then does an activity that requires the ability to post (like taunting), they will get a receive this message: "Sorry! The posting imp says he gets a shovel in the face every time he tries to send this post." Time-out Prototype A strange pop-up known as "Island to God" appeared every so often during the episode Hi-Islander as a prototype for an upcoming time-out message. Time-out If the player leaves the game open but untouched for too long, they will be notified with this message: "Oops! It looks like you were distracted with something else. What about your poor Pygmies? Let's reload the whole world to see where it's at." Oops If the game refuses to load properly, it will display this message: Looks like the imps got tangled in the wires. Reload the page!" "Imp Madness" Pop-Up On February 24, 2011, a pop-up showed an advertisement for pygmy Customization which was to be added in the then-upcoming episode Dressed To Kill and showed many imps. It stated, "Imps went crazy during the weekend. We grinded (sic) them into a fine powder to create a surprise for you! The 'Crash Survivor Kit'. Pygmy customization is coming next week. Everyone who logs in before then gets the kit when it goes live. You've just logged in; now tell your friends!" Maintenance Message Sometime an image is in place of the game with a message saying "The imps are updating the matrix. Come back in a few minutes." meaning the game is in maintenance, and an update is being developed. File:Impy!.jpg|Slow Internet Connection File:Nopost.png|No Ability to Post File:IslandtoGodPopUp.PNG|Time-out Message Prototype File:Impsoops.png|Reload the Page File:Mad.jpg|The Imp Madness pop-up Island To God.png|Time-out Message|link=File:Island To God.png Maintenance.png|Maintenance message Other Imp Bone The Imp Bone is a Customization item that can be obtained with a 5th-Day-in-a-row Mysterious Gift. The Imp Bone is the gold bone with three prongs on each side that the imps are shown to wear, and thus makes the Pygmy look more Imp-ish. Trivia * An imp is a mythological being similar to a fairy or demon, frequently described in folklore and superstition. It is probably used to make the creators seem like something similar to the Pygmies that are the focus of the game. *Starting with the episode My Little Pygmy, logging into Pocket God Facebook every day for five days will award the player with exclusive articles of imp clothing or Bones, both of which are trademarks of imps. Category:Wildlife Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Alternate Pygmy Forms